


Dog Days

by ShadowBiscuit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Dog Dean, First Time, Gadreel Mentioned, M/M, Much Neediness, Rimming, Season/Series 09 Spoilers, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBiscuit/pseuds/ShadowBiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the episode "Dog Dean Afternoon".<br/>Sam is laying unconcious on the floor, and Dean panics, trying to wake his brother up in a... pretty special way.<br/>Porn happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Days

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea when Dean was all like "Don't make me lick your damn face!"  
> Blame my imagination.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or its sexy characters.

“Hey! For the love of god, Sammy!” Dean hurried over to his brother’s limp body on the ground, kneeling down next to him and immediately trying to wake him up. Taking Sam’s face in his hands, Dean desperately tapped at his brother’s cheek but to no avail.

“Hey, Sammy?” he felt his voice trembling, panic already finding its way into his body. His mind ran all the scenarios, all the possible outcomes, already thinking of the worst. However, Dean was a stubborn son of a bitch, so he still tried his last resort. “Zeke? Where the hell you are?”

When Sam still didn’t open his eyes at that, Dean shattered.

“Hey! Come on, come on…” he pleaded, lightly shaking his unmoving brother. “Don’t make me lick your damn face… Hey!”

Seconds or maybe minutes passed with Dean staring a hole into Sam’s face, before he couldn’t take it anymore and his new ‘dog’ side, the loyal and protective side, kicked in. He leaned in, nuzzling his brother’s cheek as a silent whimper came from him, then slowly poking his tongue out, Dean began giving small licks to Sam’s jaw line and neck, then cheek and basically his whole face. He kept on hopelessly licking him, all the while whimpering and whining sounds coming from.

It didn’t take much time, though, for a dazed and _very_ surprised Sam to wake up. With a short, sharp intake of breath, his attention was quickly on his whining brother. “Dude, what the… Were you _licking_ me?” he asked wide eyed.

Dean’s only answer was a look of complete adoration, then he literally pounced on his brother, kissing and licking his face. “Sam, Sammy, so glad, Sam!” he mumbled into the other’s neck, gently nipping at the, surprisingly for Sam, very sensitive skin there.

“Whoa, Dean! Cut it out, you’re acting… _D-Dean_!” But it was too late, Sam couldn’t stop the breathy moan from escaping his lips. Making a sound like that, was one thing, but Dean being the one who made Sam make that sound? Too fucking _wrong_.

“Dean, listen,” Sam started, but wasn’t sure where that sentence was going when he saw his brother’s face. He was pretty sure that there was an unspoken law about Dean not being allowed to do that puppy eyes look. Yeah, only Sam was allowed to do it, because the way Dean’s green eyes shone around his blown pupil, the way his bottom lip was sticking out just a bit and his eyebrows were raised in a pathetic, kicked puppy way…that look could _kill._

“Sammy…” Dean crawled even closer to Sam’s face, their bodies pressed flush against each other as Dean straddled Sam’s hips, his hands pawing at the taller man’s chest as if he wanted to claw his way into his brother and never leave. A, completely involuntary, roll of Sam’s hips made him realize just how impossibly hard his writhing brother was, which was a thought to ponder on, though the same action also had him groaning in delight as his own bulge rubbed against Dean’s.

Well, wasn’t that fucked up.

Dean, probably deciding that there were too many layers of clothing separating him from his dear brother, started peeling off Sam’s shirt, too impatient to be bothered with unbuttoning them so he just simply, literally ripped it off of Sam. “Whoa, easy! Dean, take it easy, just…calm…down…” his ability to form words magically disappeared the moment he felt Dean’s lips on his skin.

Oh, screw this.

Sam groaned lowly, grabbing the back of Dean’s neck who never stopped making those high, _needy_ noises, and crushed their lips together. Dean immediately let out a small whimper, lapping at Sam’s lips, asking to be let in. Sam was more than happy to oblige, opening his mouth for the curious intruder to lick and suck and twist around in his mouth in a hot and deep, wet kiss. Sloppy, yes, but that kiss was one of the best Sam has ever had in his whole life.

Moaning into his brother’s mouth, Sam bucked his hips, grinding against Dean, who in response let out a pleased growl. Dean’s hands were everywhere, roaming around his chest, caressing and stroking, gripping and pinching every bit of his skin which left Sam gasping and moaning his brother’s name. Minutes passed with them kissing each other raw, groaning and breathing into each other’s mouth, before Sam finally found some of his self control long enough to prop himself up onto his elbows, gently pushing a whining Dean away, just to unbuckle and unzip his pants, quickly showing them off with his underwear included.

“Pants. Off,” he growled, Dean catching his breath as he immediately followed the order, clumsy and shaking fingers hurriedly fumbling with his belt before he was on his knees and kicking the unwanted clothes off. Then, without wasting another second, Dean latched onto Sam, licking and kissing at his chest, leaving bite marks all over his body from not-so-gentle bites.

All that skin on skin had Sam moaning. Turns out, he was a vocal. “Dean, hurry, please...” he gasped, not even sure himself what he was asking for but he just wanted _something_. Then Dean bit into his thigh and Sam knew exactly what he wanted. Searching blindly for his brother’s head, Sam fisted a hand in the short sandy hair before guiding Dean’s head towards his rock hard erection.

As if by instinct, Dean knew what he had to, _wanted to_ do right away. He growled lowly as he first nuzzled the hot shaft, earning a high pitched gasp from his mess of a brother, then licked from base to the head, leaving a wet stripe of saliva shining on the now twitching cock.

“Dean, Dean just, please! I need-“ Sam’s pleading was cut off by his own, surprisingly erotic and lewd, moan as Dean tongued his weeping slit, licking off the bead of pre-come already gathering there. Then without any warning, he took Sam’s cock in his mouth, all the way in, immediately going to deepthroat him. Sam made a sound like the air was punched out of his lungs, panting and straightening his grip on Dean’s hair as he bobbed his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks and licking all over his brother’s hard cock, moaning in delight at the taste in his mouth.

Unaware of what his moans around Sam’s cock were doing to his younger brother, Dean kept going for a whole two or three minutes before drawing back until just the head was left in his mouth, which he then teased with his tongue, resulting in Sam going crazy.

Sam tried, really, only bucking his hips a little as his brother worked his magic on him, but between the licks and the kisses, the slight nips and rolls of Dean’s talented tongue around the head of his trembling cock and at the slit, Sam lost it. He moved his other hand to grip Dean’s head and then _fucked into his mouth_. He went in deeper than his brother could take, felt him gag around his pulsing cock, but Sam just kept going, roughly and, practically, fucking his brother’s brain’s out.

Feeling his orgasm building, he gave a few quick but deep thrusts to Dean’s mouth and was about to retreat, having the decency of not emptying his load into his _god damn brother’s_ mouth but it was too late. Dean began _fucking swallowing_ around Sam’s cock the moment he started pulling away, and using every trick to quickly push Sam over the edge who came into his needy brother’s mouth, who then used his hand to stroke him through his orgasm all the while his mouth was clamped around Sam’s cock, swallowing every drop.

Sam was panting and lost in his climax, but was also half aware that Dean was cleaning him with his tongue, licking up every single drop of his baby brother’s come. He didn’t even have enough time to come down from the high before Dean was between his legs again and started licking something else.

Something definitely new.

His breath hitched at the unfamiliar feeling and he quickly sat up straight, eyes wide. “Dean? What the- what are you doing?!” he asked, clearly shocked.

Dean glanced up at him with a look on his face as if Sam just told him he hated him. “Sammy? Please? I need… Sammy,” Dean sniffled, _actually fucking sniffled_ , then wriggling closer, rubbed his cheek against his brother’s inner thigh affectionately. Sam hesitated, he really did, considering the situation he was in and after an awkwardly long pause, he gave up. With a sigh, he ran his hand through his sweaty hair, then grabbed Dean’s shoulders, pulling him closer to himself and into a hug. His older brother wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck right away, placing hot kisses on his collarbone, neck and then began licking and biting his ear stubbornly.

“Sammy, Sammy, _Sammy!"_  Dean whined into Sam’s ear, literally humping his leg as he made these erotic, low growls, his nails hopelessly scratching at Sam’s back.

“Shh, calm down, Dean. It’s okay, it’s alright, I’ve got you,” Sam tried to reassure the needy mess in his arms by kissing his forehead as many times as it took for Dean’s breathing to even out and for him to calm the fuck down, since if he didn’t, Sam wasn’t sure he could keep his composure.

Most likely he would have just pushed Dean down and rode his huge cock until he passed out, if he didn’t manage to keep it together.

After making sure that Dean wasn’t going to break down in a crying and horny mess, Sam moved back, then slowly, so, _so_ slowly spread his legs, which earned him a heated stare from his brother. Dean licked his lips longingly, the hunger in his eyes only increasing with every second he spent gazing at Sam’s, once again, hard cock and delicious looking hole.

“Sammy? Can I? Please, Sammy, I want… I _need_ to feel you,” Dean bit his bottom lip, hesitantly running his hand down Sam’s inner thighs, who took in a shaky breath, his whole body burning hot with desire. “Please?”

“Alright.” There was no uncertainty or doubt in his voice as he locked eyes with Dean and smiled in defeat when he saw his brother literally _beaming_ at him.

“Sammy!” Dean attacked Sam’s thighs then, without any warning, nipping and biting at the skin and making his was up to Sam’s pink, glistering hole. Sam lay on the cold floor, using his knuckle to muffle the unnaturally high moans that threatened to escape his mouth. Though all of that meant nothing when he felt Dean’s tongue lapping at his hole, circling it before penetrating into the hotness and Sam was _gone_.

“Oh fuck, Dean!” Sam arched his back, his mouth forming an O as he bucked back into his brother’s fucking talented tongue, moaning and making really unmanly sounds in the process. Dean was enjoying every second of eating his brother out, wiggling his tongue inside Sam and using his thumbs to spread his writhing brother’s cheeks to gain more access to the quivering hole under his tongue.

After a while, Sam found himself unable to even form words, only making incoherent and very needy sounds that were dangerously close to whimpers. Then, just like that, he let out a loud moan as he felt Dean adding more to his work. Sam felt a finger slip into his hole right after Dean’s tongue left, aforementioned tongue now abusing his balls with kitten licks and sucks.

A second, then a third finger was soon added to the first, doing great work in stretching him out and a better work making Sam go crazy. He was gasping with every thrust of his brother’s fingers but he needed more.

“Dean! Dean, fuck, Dean more, _more!"_  Sam fucking _mewled_ as he wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist to push him closer. Dean, apparently understanding what Sam wanted, pulled his fingers out and, spitting into his palm, started pumping his leaking cock into his fist, trying to slick it up as much as possible while using his spit as lube.

After a painfully long five seconds, Dean lined his cock up with Sam’s hole, quickly making eye contact with his brother, which had Dean groaning when he saw the hungry, lustful look in Sam’s eyes. His brother was a fucking temple; hazel hair sticking to his forehead, pupils blown, wet shiny pink lips, and a sweaty, _perfect_ body panting under him. Just one look at that sent Dean into frenzy, all thoughts of gentleness gone out the window.

Dean placed his hands on his brother’s waist then pushed his cock into Sam, all the way to the base and only waited a moment before starting to fuck his brother roughly, the sound of skin slapping against skin intoxicating. Sam cried out as he felt being filled like never before, this foreign feeling being unpleasant, quite painful at first, but as time went by and Dean succeeded in hitting just _that spot_ , Sam was screaming Dean’s name in utter, hot white pleasure. It wasn’t only Dean’s lower part that was busy, as he kept on kissing his moaning and gasping brother’s neck and chest between groans. Then when Sam took a hold of the back of Dean’s neck with on hand and the small of his back with the other, Dean was pulled into the most erotic, rough, wet and savage kiss he ever had. All tongue and teeth, which had both their mouth shiny with spit and bleeding at the end.

“Dean, _Dean!”_ Sam moaned into his brother’s mouth, whose thrusts were starting to get out of pace, becoming erratic as he neared his orgasm. He bit into Sam’s neck, which earned him an even louder moan, before moving a hand to his younger brother’s leaking cock, giving it fast and hard strokes while thumbing the weeping slit.

Sam’s orgasm had him coming hard into Dean’s hand with a choked scream, who milked him through the whole thing. It wasn’t long before Dean was coming undone too, filling his brother as Sam’s hole clenched around his cock. Dean, exhausted and panting, collapsed on Sam’s equally panting body, both of them still lost in the afterglow.

Sam felt Dean’s sloppy kisses on his neck after a few moments and he couldn’t help but smile, petting his brother who nuzzled his neck and hummed in delight.

“Sammy?” Dean glanced up at his brother after a while, eyes somewhat pleading and unsure. Sam knew that Dean felt guilty, so he did the only thing he could think of. Sam kissed his brother into oblivion, putting all his forgiveness and feelings into the gentle, caring kiss.

When their lips parted, they were both smiling and, for a bit, were able to forget all their problems, angels and demons, and were just happy in each other’s arms.

Meanwhile, as the brothers lay happily in each other’s embrace, a very confused and scarred angel named Gadreel tried to focus on healing the vessel Sam Winchester, without having to see too much.


End file.
